


shut your mouth boy (the angels are listening)

by vampirei



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirei/pseuds/vampirei
Summary: "I ain't your fucking dog," Koga growled in reply."Maybe not, but I still want to hear you beg."





	shut your mouth boy (the angels are listening)

Koga was pissed. As soon as their performance was over, he left his band mates backstage and went straight for the venue’s restroom. The gash at the base of his palm throbbed and Koga winced a little. Cursing under his breath, he ripped off the glove from his left hand to further inspect the damage. Sure enough, blood had oozed its way underneath and created a pool in his palm. He’d been on stage performing with UNDEAD when he slipped and fell on his ass, slicing his hand open on something on the way down. The wound itself was long but fairly shallow, but the real damage was to his pride. He’d gotten up and continued with the song like it was nothing, but plenty of people saw him wipe out. Wiping out was not something cool guys did. Sulking, he reached toward the faucet to rinse off the blood when a soft knock on the bathroom door made him pause. 

“Are you sulking in here, doggie?” Hmph. Damn the vampire bastard for knowing him too well. 

“No,” he growled. Rei chuckled as he entered, arms crossed and leaning against the countertop next to Koga. 

“Looks painful. Luckily it doesn’t seem to be too deep,” Rei noted. Koga only grunted in response, moving to turn on the water to rinse the cut. Rei’s hand darted out and seized Koga’s wrist. He guided the injured hand up toward his face, tilting his head a bit as he inspected it. 

“Hey-- What do you think you’re doing? Let go.”

“You look like you could use some help, no?” Rei smirked, then closed his eyes as he ran his tongue from the heel of Koga’s hand all the way up to his index fingertip. 

“Wh-- b-bastard, wait a sec--” He sputtered, completely unsure how to react. His cheeks were burning, he could feel it, but his senior calmly ran his tongue between Koga’s index and middle fingers, letting it curl around to reach a droplet of blood before taking them both into his mouth and sucking. Koga could feel Rei’s tongue moving against his fingers, warm and slick and _now is definitely not the time for this_. Rei pulled his mouth off with a wet sound and dragged his tongue flat over Koga’s palm, and he could probably taste the salt from his sweat mixed in with his blood, but Koga was too entranced to feel disgusted. A sharp fang traced the sensitive skin just lightly enough to send a shiver down his spine. Crimson eyes fluttered open to meet his, not ceasing in his movements, and Koga’s heart felt about ready to implode. This stupid vampire would be the death of him. 

Rei pulled back, a trace of blood smeared on one corner of his lips, mischievous eyes burning into Koga’s. 

“What’s wrong, doggie? You’re unusually quiet.” He dipped his tongue straight into the cut and Koga flinched, hissing at the sting. 

“That hurts! You--” He was cut off as lips collided with his own, letting out a small sound from the back of his throat as a hot tongue brushed against his. It had a distinctly metallic taste, which by all means should have been disgusting, but Rei had the frustrating power of turning everything strangely erotic. Koga sighed into the kiss, reaching out to grip the other’s shirt with his good hand. Rei had him trapped between his arms with both his palms on the countertop, until he dipped down to hoist Koga up onto the counter by the backs of his thighs, earning a small “mmf” from the latter. 

Koga let his tongue slide into Rei’s mouth, hand finding its way into his mess of dark hair. He balled his hand into a fist, tugging at the roots and earning a soft groan from his senior. Rei separated their lips and trailed his tongue from the corner of Koga’s mouth up to his jaw, hovering just above his ear. 

“Oh, are we playing rough today?” he purred in Koga’s ear. Koga couldn’t see his face, but he could _hear_ the smirk in that bastard’s voice. He responded by latching onto Rei’s neck with his teeth, sharp canines sinking into a spot just above the curve of his shoulder. He licked and sucked until he was sure he’d left his mark. He pulled back to admire his work, pleased with himself when he found a deep bruise decorating Rei’s pretty skin. 

Rei hissed, leaning over Koga’s shoulder to inspect the hickey in the bathroom mirror behind them. He trailed a long finger over it, looking somewhat proud. 

“My, my, what a temper you have,” he cooed, bringing a hand up to Koga’s neck, fingers sliding around his throat and _squeezing_. “What am I going to do with you?”

“F-Fuck… off,” Koga strained, gritting his teeth as Rei’s hand tightened around his throat. Rei’s smile grew wider, and Koga could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He didn’t want to back down from a challenge, but the pressure on his windpipe was becoming too much. 

“Urgh--” His eyes squeezed shut, and he clawed at the arm suffocating him, trying to pry himself free. Rei released his grip and Koga let his head fall forward onto Rei’s shoulder, gasping for air. Koga felt a hand undoing the button on his pants, pulling down the zipper and sliding over his crotch. 

“You’re hard, do you like it when I choke you?” Rei breathed in his ear. Koga scoffed. He could feel how flushed his cheeks were, half from arousal and embarrassment. 

“You tryin’ to kill me or something, vampire bastard?” He panted, glaring up at Rei. He tried his best to suppress the moan that spilled from his lips as his senior squeezed his cock, thumb tracing a wet spot at the front of his boxers. 

“Never, I just wish my little doggie would be honest for once,” Rei said, beginning to stroke Koga’s cock. Koga kissed him hard, sinking his teeth into Rei’s bottom lip, sucking at it when a drop of blood formed. He started to fumble with Rei’s belt, practically ripping it off when it finally came undone. Koga was growing impatient, and shoved his hand into Rei’s pants to reciprocate, pleased to find that Rei was equally as hard. 

“Mm, so eager today,” Rei mumbled against Koga’s mouth. He grabbed Koga’s hand and guided it out of his pants. He broke the kiss and started backing toward the door, earning a dissatisfied noise from Koga. 

Maintaining eye contact, Rei walked in reverse until the door hit his back, reaching behind himself and turning the lock with an annoyingly smug expression. _Oh_. Koga had forgotten that they weren’t really alone, and that there was still an event happening right outside. Rei reclaimed his position between Koga’s thighs, hands sliding up just barely under the hem of the younger boy’s shirt. Koga ran his hands up Rei’s chest and to his shoulders, pushing at the fur-trimmed jacket until Rei shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. Koga did the same for his own jacket, then haphazardly pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his hair an even greater mess. Rei began to pull Koga’s pants down, and Koga wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to lift his hips off the counter, his pants and boxers easily sliding to the ground. His dick popped free, fully hard and leaking precum. 

Rei stopped and shot a glance toward the discarded jacket on the floor, eyes falling on the streak of blood Koga had left on the white fur of the collar. Clicking his tongue, he turned his attention back to Koga.

Koga caught Rei’s lips in his, his tongue briefly darting out and licking one of Rei’s canines. “Off,” he grunted into Rei’s mouth, hands tugging at the remaining black shirt. 

“Ah-ah, doggie,” he seized Koga’s wrists in his grasp. “You’re getting blood everywhere.” His hand was still bleeding a little, but he’d kind of forgotten about it honestly. Rei pushed him forward and pinned Koga’s wrists above his head to the mirror behind them. He ground his cock, still clothed, into Koga’s, who groaned and let his head fall back. Rei held both wrists in one hand, leaving the other free to caress Koga’s chin. He turned his hand so that his thumb was pressing into Koga’s lips, coaxing them open until Koga suddenly lunged forward and sank his teeth in. 

Rei winced but seemed to recover immediately, hand darting out and grabbing Koga by the collar, roughly yanking it forward and dragging Koga down to eye level. Nose-to-nose, Koga could see the corners of Rei’s mouth turn up into a coy smile, red eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“Am I going to have to discipline you?”

“I ain’t your fucking dog,” Koga growled in reply. He couldn’t suppress the surprised gasp that came from his mouth as he felt the hand that was holding the collar suddenly clench around his dick, stroking it just once before letting it go. Rei finally discarded his shirt among all the other clothes on the floor, his silver cross necklace left behind and sparkling against his fair chest. He pushed Koga’s wrists back into position against the mirror. 

“Maybe not, but I still want to hear you beg.” A slow, teasing fingernail lightly scraped along the underside of Koga’s cock, drawing a frustrated noise from the back of his throat. Rei grasped it softly in his hand, rubbing slow circles into the head with his thumb. 

“What is it you want?” Rei spoke, his voice like honey. The pace was agonizingly slow, his touch too gentle, and it drove Koga crazy. The older boy waited patiently for an answer, fully aware of his effect on Koga.

“I...I want you to touch me.”

“Oh, but I am, see?” He drew an even slower circle, just for emphasis, his thumb nail sinking into the slit with lingering pressure. He wanted to kill that damn vampire. 

“Harder. Touch me harder,” he spat, his patience growing thin. 

Rei hummed, sounding dissatisfied. He clamped his hand around Koga’s cock, now leaking, and left it perfectly still. Koga gave his best attempt at thrusting into his touch, but Rei’s released his hand before he could. 

“Please--” he ground out through his teeth. “Please touch me harder!”

“Good boy, that wasn’t so difficult.” He began to stroke him in earnest, and Koga let out a shaky breath. 

Rei brought his hand up to the other boy’s mouth, brushing his fingers against Koga’s lips until he parted them. He pressed two fingers down onto his tongue, then turned them to brush over his sharp canines. 

“Bite me again, and there will be consequences.” Rei spoke as if it were a dare, but Koga didn’t want to take his chances. He was too aroused to risk provoking Rei. Koga closed his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue over Rei’s fingers until they were slick. Red eyes bore into his, and Rei pulled his hand back with a string of saliva connecting it to Koga’s tongue like some sort of shitty hentai. 

Rei circled his entrance with the pad of his finger for a moment before slowly pressing it in. Koga winced a little when Rei was quick to add a second, sliding them in as far as they would go and opening them in a scissoring motion. He moved them in and out, kneading and stretching Koga’s soft insides. Rei added a third, pushing in all the way before he crooked his fingers and dug into that spot he knew would make Koga cry out. And he did, a little too loud apparently, and Rei released Koga’s wrists to clamp a hand over his mouth. 

“Hush now, do you want everyone outside to hear you?” That was an embarrassing thought. The idea of his classmates hearing him moan at Rei’s mercy was enough to make him want to crawl into a hole and die. He silenced himself to the best of his abilities, but the fingers inside him were relentlessly pounding that spot, making him squirm and arch his back. 

“I can’t… S-Sakuma-senpai…” he whined into the hand covering his mouth. He couldn’t cum yet, not when he knew Rei was still hard. 

“Such an impatient doggie…” he breathed, pulling his fingers out. “Ah, now they’re all dirty. Be a good boy, and clean them for me, hmm?” Koga stared at the fingers held in front of his face in total disbelief. 

The words “are you serious” couldn’t even make it from his lips, because he knew the answer already. Koga wasn’t about to pussy out from one of Rei’s games. He swallowed, and tentatively swiped his tongue over them, not quite able to erase the cringing look from his face. Rei’s face was right in front of his, as if wanting to watch from as close as possible. He sucked on the digits like he had earlier, running his tongue all down their length, making sure no part of them was left out. 

“So filthy,” Rei breathed, and Koga could hear in his voice just how aroused he was, hungrily leering down at him. Disgusting, this bastard is absolutely disgusting, he thought as he licked every bit of himself from Rei’s fingers. As soon as he pulled off, Rei was on him, dragging his hips to the very edge of the counter to line himself up to Koga’s entrance. He shamelessly spit into his hand and coated his cock in it, exhaling heavily as he pushed into Koga’s tight ass. 

“Fuck…” Koga moaned and wrapped his legs around Rei’s hips, pulling their bodies flush against one another, Rei’s cock buried to the hilt. Rei pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in hard, making Koga gasp and cling to Rei with his arms snaked around the other’s neck. 

It was clear that Rei was more impatient today from the way he was pounding into Koga, wasting no time in trying to tease him. Usually he would take his time, languidly sliding in and out until Koga would whine for him to speed up, or take the initiative and grind his ass into Rei’s hips until he got what he wanted. This time the pace was hard and fast, and Koga could feel bruises forming on his back where his tailbone was slamming into the edge of the sink. He’d never admit it to anyone (or himself for that matter) how much he liked it when Rei was rough with him, drawing sick pleasure from each shock of pain that went straight to his dick. 

Koga’s body felt searing hot, breathy moans spilling from his lips each time Rei’s cock hammered that sweet spot inside of him. Koga didn’t think he’d last too much longer, his release building and churning just below his stomach. From the way Rei was panting, open-mouthed and sweat dripping down his neck, he didn’t look like he would last too long either. Koga’s fingernails dug into Rei’s back, clawing angry red trails into his fair skin. His injured hand continued oozing blood, which Koga smeared over the scratches etched into Rei’s back, mixing in with the sheen of sweat like some kind of masochistic painting. 

The wet sound of skin slapping skin was almost deafening, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Koga thought someone _had_ to be able to hear that from outside. He was much too far gone to care. 

“Sakuma...senpai…” he all but whined. God, he was close. He couldn’t even process Rei’s hand around his throat until he suddenly couldn’t breathe, his moans transforming into choked sobs trapped in his throat like a dam. Rei’s pace didn’t let up either, and Koga felt dizzy with so many sensations assaulting his body. Unable to keep up, it sent him right over the edge. He came, writhing and scratching at the hand asphyxiating him, lungs burning with pressure and eyes rolling back into his head. Rei came as Koga clenched around his cock, cum dripping out of Koga’s ass and onto the countertop. He unclenched his hand and Koga collapsed back against the mirror, coughing and gasping for air. Rei supported himself with his hands on either side of the counter, head bowed and hair falling over his face, breathing hard. 

They were silent for a while, their harmonious panting the only sound filling the small room. Koga looked down at Rei from where he sat, long, dark hair stuck to his face and his neck with sweat, and couldn’t resist the temptation to run his fingers through it, revealing Rei’s flushed face as his eyes cracked open to meet Koga’s. He gazed up at his junior with a look of unmistakable fondness, and tilted his head up to press their lips into a chaste kiss. A sudden knock on the door made them both flinch. Adonis’s voice called to them from the other side.

“Oogami, are you alright? How is your hand?” 

“Uh, y-yeah! I’m fine!” Koga stammered. Rei looked amused. 

“Do you need any help? I can get some bandages if you would like,” Adonis continued, sounding genuinely concerned. 

“I’m… good in here. Some bandages would be awesome though.” His hand _was_ still bleeding after all. 

“Alright. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Adonis left, and they drank in the sight of each other, bruised and bite-marked, streaked with blood and sweat and cum, and they laughed. 

“We should probably clean this up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love how everyone kind of came to the consensus that rei is freaky af (and koga likes it)
> 
> .....lmao how obvious is my blood kink bc damn i need to chill. bonus points for asphyxiation ;))) also hey if ur here i love u!!


End file.
